Broken Hearts and Painful Words
by SarahCharrolette
Summary: Pan and Trunks are the best of friend, always have been. So when Pan tells Trunks of her feeling abouthim then walks in on him and Marron together, what will happen to this bond that had been there for so long?
1. Poerty of the heart

A/N: I don't own DBZ or DBGT… although I wish I did, cause then I would be like the l33t3st of the l33t! (Inside joke)

Pan stared silently at the plain piece of paper lying on the desk in front of her, the tears falling off her face and leaving watermarks as she began to write. She wasn't sure what she was writing, all she could feel was the pain inside now that her heart was broken and she had lost her best friend. Trunks had betrayed her and now she was the one suffering for it. She stopped writing, and read what was on the paper, the words surprising even her….

_You said you would always be there for me,_

_So where are you now?_

_You promised you would always be there to pick me up,_

_So where are you now?_

_You swore you wouldn't let me go over the edge,_

_So where are you now?_

_You promised you would catch me if I fell,_

_So where are you now?_

_You said you would dry my tears,_

_So where are you now?_

_You said you would save me from myself,_

_So where are you now?_

As the bell rang to signal the end of the class period, Pan stood up and walked out of the class room, folding the paper up and putting it in her back pocket. She shuddered as she thought about what she wrote and what she had seen the night before.

_Flashback_

_Pan walked the stairs to Trunk's room, thinking about what was coming. She had told Trunks, her best friend in the world that she loved him two days ago, and now he wanted to "talk" to her that afternoon. Expecting rejection, but hoping for acceptance, she opened the door to his room, causing a flurry of movement._

_There on the bed was Trunks, and Marron, someone she had once called her friend, lying almost naked together on his bed. Pan fought back tears as Trunks started to stammer out an explanation, while Marron sat there with a smug smirk on her face. Pan turn and ran from the room, the tears fell down her cheeks and landing in the carpet that muffled her steps as she ran outside and flew off into the sky._

_End Flashback_

Pan arrived at her locker, which happened to be right next to Trunks' not looking at him at all.

"Pan, we need to talk." Trunks said leaning against his locker and looking at her.

"Really? About what? I thought you made your opinion on everything very clear the other day." Pan replied as she slammed her locker shut, and walked away, the paper unknowingly to her fell out of her pocket. Trunks picked up the paper and opened it. Reading what she wrote, he ran after her, the paper crumpled up in his fist.


	2. Behind the Door

Pan ran all the way home, completely ignoring Trunks as he tried to call her back. She went up to her room, and locked the door behind her, tears now streaming down her face. _I can't turn into an emotional blob every time I see him now; I have to be strong, even if it kills me._

Trunks arrived at The Son home, out of breath, the paper still crumpled up in his fist. He knocked on the door, and waited as he listened as someone walked toward it and opened it. Vidal could not hide her surprise as she looked out her front door and saw Trunks. She hadn't seen him in years, even though she knew him and Trunks went to school together.

"Hi Vidal, I know I haven't seen you in forever, but is there anyway I could talk to Pan, It's kind of important." Trunks said putting the paper in his pocket as casually as he could.

"Sure Trunk sweetie, just go upstairs and knock on her door. She just came in actually. She seemed, pretty upset, so you know why?" Vidal asked apparently clueless to the situation. That was just like pan to keep something like this to herself, He doubted if his sister knew about it. He was Pan's best friend and she didn't even tell him till the other day.

"I think I know already, and that's what I need to talk to her about." Trunks said softly, not looking Vidal in the eye.

"Alright, but behave yourself young man, I am far too young to be a grandmother" She replied with a chuckle. Trunks just stared at her then did the classic Anime smile.

"Of course Vidal, I would never think of that, especially with your daughter. We're just friends after all."

"Ok Trunks, if you say so. Just be good, ok?" Vidal said as she let him into the house then walked back to the kitchen. Trunks shook his head then walked up the stairs to Pan's room. Knocking softly on the door, Trunks placed his ear against it to listen, hearing soft sobs.

"Pan, you in there? We really need to talk." He whispered to her, hoping that she would listen.

"Go away Trunks, I don't want to see you right now." Was her reply, her voice softly wavering through her tears. Trunks couldn't believe it, _I made her cry, could she have been serious about what she said the other day?_

_Flashback_

_Pan was sitting in there hide away, in the clearing in the middle of the oak grove they had discovered together as children. Trunks stood in the shadows for a moment, studying her. He knew he should go in there and here whatever important thing she had to tell him, but he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her hair was no longer worn in a boyish bowl cut, but was now long and flowing. The evidence of her recent experiments with hair dye, showing in the violently red highlight she now had. Her soft black eyes where watching the sky for him, an odd emotion being displayed in them. He shook his head then silently scolded himself. What was he doing? Pan was his best friend, he should not be thinking of her like that. But he had to admit that she had turned out quiet well. Her curves had filled in well, like her mother and her grandmother, and she no longer insisted in wearing that ridiculous orange bandana, and had grown found of feminine jeans and random band tees. Today she sported one that said "The Used" a band that he had heard of but never listened to. Trunks took a deep breathe then walked into the clearing._

_End Flashback_

Trunks now stood there wishing he had taken her seriously; His best friend was on the other side of this locked door, crying her eyes out, because of him.

"Pan, please, I never meant to hurt you, I'm really sorry."

"Trunks, Sorry just won't cut it this time, now please, don't you think you've hurt me enough for a little while." Pan said with more anger this time. Trunks could tell she was on the other side of the door from the sound of her voice, so breaking the door down was not an option. Trunks sighed with defeat.

"Alright Pan, you with this time, I'll go, but we're going to have to face this sometime." Trunks said as he turned then walked down the stairs and out of the house. Pan stayed against the door crying for the rest of the night, skipping dinner, which really worried her parents. The next morning, Pan woke up propped against the door with a cramp in her neck. She quickly took a shower, changed and then went downstairs, finding a capsuled lunch and breakfast waiting for her on the counter. She put the capsule in her pocket then flew out the door to school, thinking of ways to avoid Trunks for the day.


	3. Author Note

Hey guys, sorry I havnt been updating lately. I can only do this at school, my computer at home is not hooked up, we're redoing the wiring. So then I can only update when I'm done with all my work at the end of my computer class, which is only like 20 minutes a day. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so I'll get that up as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience.


	4. Childhood Places Revisited

CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- Hey, sorry everything's been so short and far apart, I can only do this in school cause I don't have my computer hooked up at home anymore, and well I have to finish my homework before I can mess around on the net. As for the Marron bashing / Trunks liking Pan, I can't ruin the ending now can I?

Anyways, I will try to be more consistent with everything now. Sorry about that, but now, on with the story.

8888888

The next couple days where like game of Cat and mouse for Trunks and Pan. Trunks, trying to find Pan, then Pan running and hiding from him. No matter what Pan had told herself, she just couldn't look at him without seeing him in bed with Marron. The image was permanently burned into her head. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she just couldn't make herself feel the hurt every time she looked at him. Sighing, she walked to her locker, hoping she beat Trunks there. Pan quickly entered her combo then started to rummage through her locker throwing her stuff in her backpack, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Swearing softly to herself, she turned around and forced a smile onto her face. She came face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes, feeling hers well up with tears but refused to let them fall.

"Hey Trunks, How's it going?" Pan choked out, the words feeling like crackers in a parched mouth. (A/N: I like crackers…. But not when your mouth is all dry and stuff, then they are all yucky)

"I don't know Pan, why don't you tell me why you have been avoiding me for the last few days?" Trunks said sounding hurt.

"Avoiding you, what do you mean? You just keep missing me that's all." Pan replied, her excuse sounding weak even to herself.

"That's funny, because every time I try to approach you, you run away like a scared little bird." Trunks said, using his body to trap her against the lockers. Pan took in a soft shallow breath, the heat of his body causing her to feel slightly off kilter.

"Ok, so you caught me, so what are you going to do about it?" Pan said, crossing her arms across her chest, as if they could protect her from the way her body was reacting.

"I want to talk to you about what happened. Give me a chance to at least tell what happened from my point of view. Can you at least give me that?" Trunks said taking a small step back, sensing her discomfort.

"Alright, I will give you that, after all, we are best friends." Pan said sheepishly. Trunks sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, then immediately knew it was a bad idea; being as he felt her physically tense.

"So, where should we go to talk huh? How about the park so you can swing, and I'll push you just like when we where little?" trunks said a little more enthusiastically.

"All right, sounds good." Pan said pasting a faux smile on her face that she knew he could see through. They where putting on an act for those around them. Pan almost chuckled when she thought of how they came to the agreement that what happened between them stayed that way after a huge rumor started that Trunks had gotten Pan pregnant. Sighing she continued to walk with him, still smiling, so those around them will think everything is just fine between these two strange best friends.

Once outside, the two walked to Trunks' convertible and hopped in, speeding off towards the park. Trunks handed Pan his cell phone and she immediately hit the speed dial code for her house. Pan's father picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Son residence" Gohan quipped cheerfully.

"Hey Daddy, Trunks and I are going to go chill at the park and study for finals and such. Is that ok?" Pan said, asking permission even though she knew she had it as soon as she said study.

"Sure thing sweetie, just don't be home to late, ok?" Gohan replied with a chuckle. He was waiting for those to get over themselves and get together. In fact he had a bet with Bulma going that it would be before the end of the year.

"Don't worry I won't. Bye!" Pan exclaimed before hanging up. "Ok we're set, now will you please hurry up, I really do have to study." Trunks laughed as he pushed down harder on the accelerator.

"I know, I guess I could to, but then again, it would just be a waste of time, you know?" Trunks said with a shrug of his shoulders and a sharp right turn.

"Well not all of us are super geniuses like your mum and you, I mean, sure, I am pretty smart, but I still like to study just in case I have a major brain fart or something." Pan replied to him with her tongue stuck out and her lower eyelid pulled down. Trunks just laughed and pulled smoothly into a parking spot near the park entrance. Pan suddenly remembered why they had come to what had been their favorite spot as children. They weren't there just to have fun and laugh like they used to, they where there to discuss something that could be the end of the Pan/Trunks friendship. Sighing, she hopped out of the car then walked into the park, heading straight for the swings, leaving Trunks behind to capsule up the car then catch up. Pan shook her head then sat on the swing and began to brace herself for getting her heart smashed.


End file.
